My Lovely Enemy
by yoshikuni kazuko
Summary: Semakin sering kita bertengkar dengan seseorang, semakin dekat kita dengan orang tersebut! Benarkah begitu? Pair: GrimmIchi. Warning: BL, OOC, sho-ai. Don't like, don't read!


_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**My Lovely Enemy © Yoshikuni Kazuko**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, miss typo, Remake Version, OOC, bahasa Random, de-el-el.**_

_**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**_

_**Pesan: kaburlah selagi masih sempat!**_

_**Tidak menerima FLAME! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang indah nan tenang dengan dimulainya musim gugur tahun ini. Tapi, suasana seperti itu tak berlaku di sebuah rumah sederhana bercatkan putih krim.

"YUZUU! SEPATU! MANA SEPATU?"

Teriakan yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut orange berantakan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, kepada adiknya, Yuzu Kurosaki yang sedang berada di dapur. Sang pemuda berlari menuruni tangga dalam ketergesaan berlebih. Hampir terjatuh kalau saja tak berpegang pada dinding di sebelah.

"Di rak sepatu, 'kan?" jawab Yuzu sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Oh, iya! EH? GUE KAN UDAH TELAT!"

Sang pemuda satu-satunya di dalam rumah itu pun hanya menyambar roti panggang yang sudah ada di meja makan lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat!" teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hhh… dasar! Suruh siapa begadang sampai semalaman. Sekarang jadi terlambat, 'kan?" celetuk Karin masih dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Err~ bukannya Karin-chan yang mengajak Ichi-nii buat begadang nonton pertandingan bola, ya?" balas Yuzu dengan biasa―muka polos tak berdosa, maksudnya. Perkataan yang hampir membuat Karin tersedak karenanya.

.

Kembali ke Ichigo yang masih sibuk berlari sambil menghabiskan rotinya. Ah, benar-benar tidak sopan… dan juga tidak baik, tentu saja. Jadi, jangan ditiru, ya!

Jarak antara rumahnya dengan sekolah memang tak terlampau jauh. Hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Untung saja, hari ini Yuzu membuat roti. Jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama berhadapan dengan meja makan.

Selama ini, adik termanisnya itulah yang selalu mengurusi segala keperluan rumah tangga. Mengingat ibunya sudah meninggal dunia saat ia masih TK. Sedangkan ayahnya bekerja di luar kota, dengan alasan dipindah tugaskan sebagai dokter oleh atasannya. Jadi, sang ayah selalu mengirim uang setiap bulannya.

Kakinya berhenti berlari saat sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Ugh, untung saja masih sempat.

"Hahh… hahh… hosh.." Ichigo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Masih ada waktu tiga menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Nyaris! Nyaris!

Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki area sekolah sebelum sebuah Bugatti-EB 164 Veyron berwarna hitam mendominasi dengan corak merah di pinggirnya hampir saja menyerempet dirinya.

Dahi Ichigo berkedut kesal. Ia tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda arogan yang seenak jidatnya membawa mobil sport seperti itu ke sekolah, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Ichigo melangkah kearah mobil tersebut dengan langkah menghentak. Dan benar saja, seorang pemuda berambut berambut biru muda dengan permata safirnya, keluar dari Bugatti Veyron tersebut.

"OEY! LOE MAU BUNUH GUE YA? KALO GUE BENERAN KETABRAK GIMANA? LOE MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB, HAH?"

Seru Ichigo kesal. Grimmjow hanya menyeringai mendengar bentakan tersebut.

"Suruh siapa loe berdiri di sana? Lagi pula, gue emang berniat nabrak elo kok, Ichi-chan!" balasan yang membuat sang pemuda orange bertambah berang.

"APPAA? JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KAYAK BEGITU!" wajah Ichigo kini sudah memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Udah ah. Gue lagi males ngurusin elo." Grimmjow langsung berbalik, berniat pergi dari sana. Sebelum sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga menghentikan langkahnya.

"TUNGGU LOE! KUCING GARONG!"

Bukan bentakan itu yang membuat dahinya berkedut kesal. Tapi dua kata tabu yang terkandung di dalamnya lah yang membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Siapa yang loe sebut 'Kucing garong' itu, hah?" nada bicara grimmjow terdengar menakutkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak di telinga sang kepala orange. Karena pemuda itu malah senyum-senyum tak jelas karena berhasil membuat sang 'kucing' marah dan berubah menjadi seekor panther ganas yang siap memangsa.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan elo. Loe tahu? Belakangan ini banyak laporan mengenai warga yang kehilangan ikan. Yaah, orang-orang memang masih belum tahu siapa pencurinya. Pasti elo 'kan yang nyuri ikannya? Kucing garong kayak loe kan emang hobinya garong ikan."

"DIEM LOE! GUE BUKAN KUCING GARONG DASAR JERUK BERJALAN!"

"APA MAKSUD LOE JERUK BERJALAN ITU, HAH? DASAR MANIAK IKAN!"

"TUTUP MULUT LOE, DURIAN JADI-JADIAN."

"ENAK AJA! EMANG GUE SETAN, APA?"

Dan seterusnya. Kedua orang itu masih terus bertengkar bahkan tak sadar bahwa bel sudah berdentang. Bahkan kini keduanya mulai adu kekuatan. Jotos sini, jotos sana, tendang sini, tendang sana.

Itulah hal yang terjadi bila dua orang ini bertemu. Bagaikan air dan minyak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara barritone menginterupsi adu jotos keduanya. Suara yang terdengar ramah namun menusuk itu berasal dari seorang pria berparas tampan dengan helai-helai cokelat yang begitu menawan, Sousuke Aizen, guru Bimbingan Konseling di sekolahnya.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo menghentikan aksinya.

'Gawat!' batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Aizen itu membuat kedua muridnya menunduk dalam, takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Err~ kami hanya sedang bermain, sensei!" Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Grimmjow masih terlihat bungkam. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan membuka mulut.

"Kalian tahu permainan yang kalian lakukan itu terlalu kasar, bukan? Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian bermain seperti itu."

"Maaf…" ucap Ichigo kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata sang guru. Grimmjow melongo menatap Ichigo. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh. "Kenapa diem aja? Cepet! Loe juga minta maaf!" katanya sambil berbisik.

"Ogah!" celetuk Grimmjow menolak. Gengsinya memang terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

'Nih anak! Apa susahnya sih minta maaf? Lihat kondisi gue juga dong. Ayah 'kan sedang ada di luar kota. Harusnya gue nggak ngerepotin.'

Aizen hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua muridnya yang sedang asyik saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"Bersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah―"

Hukuman di berikan. Ichigo dan juga Grimmjow kaget mandengarnya. Bukan kaget karena mendapat hukuman. Hanya saja kaget karena hukumannya hanya sekedar membersihkan toilet.

Padahal mereka pernah mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat. Seperti membersihkan kolam ikan, mengecat gudang belakang―yang sama sekali tidak penting, kalau dipikir-pikir―, mencuci mobil semua guru, mengepel seluruh lantai sekolah―mengingat sekolah ini punya tiga lantai―, dan lain sebagainya.

"―selama seminggu."

Dan rahang keduanya pun sukses jatuh begitu tambahan hukuman diberikan. Semingg bergumul dengan toilet pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

"Grimmjow! Kenapa malah bengong? Kerja dong! Dari tadi gue mulu yang ngepel."

"Gue nggak terima diperlakukan kayak begini…" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Udah! Nggak usah banyak bacot! Nanti Aizen-sensei kembali bercuap-cuap ria."

"Jangan ngatur gue!"

"Elo mau kerja enggak?" Ichigo menundukkan kepalnya, nada bicara itu kini mulai terdengar menusuk.

"Oke! Oke! Berhenti natap gue kayak gitu!"

Akhirnya, dengan sungguh sangat terpaksa, Grimmjow mau mengambil lap pelnya dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

"Oh, akhirnya bisa selesai juga~" Ichigo terlihat tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sedangkan Grimmjow mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Bersiap untuk pulang. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap.

"Hey, Jeruk berjalan. Cepatlah! Gue antar elo' pulang."

Pemuda berambut biru itu melemparkan tas Ichigo yang hampir saja mengenai wajahnya kalau tidak cepat ditangkap.

Ichigo terdiam berdiri di tempatnya.

Apa katanya? Mengantar pulang? Apa tadi kepala Grimmjow terbentur saat membersihkan toilet?

"Kenapa masih di sana? Ayo cepatlah, bodoh!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa elo jadi baik begini? Aaaaaah! loe pasti hantu penunggu toilet yang merasuki si kucing itu kan? Hey, ayo keluarlah kau setan. Jangan ganggu~" seru Ichigo seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Grimmjow dengan telunjuknya.

Penuturan Ichigo membuat dahi Grimmjow kembali berkedut-kedut. Jadi, jika ia berubah baik kepada Ichigo, apakah setan lebih baik dari pada dirinya?

"Aaaaaaaarghh… diem lo! Ini gue, bodoh! Kalau nggak mau gue anterin, ya sudah. Pulang sendiri sana! Lagi pula, sekarang udah mulai gelap." Pemuda safir itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkiran.

"Heeee? Tunggu! Grimmjow! Gue ikut deh." Ichigo pun mulai mengejar grimmjow yang terlihat menjauh.

.

.

"Kenapa elo mau repot-repot nganterin gue?" tanya Ichigo dari bangku penumpang.

"Loe mau pulang sendirian sedangkan hari mulai gelap?"

"Enggak juga sih…" Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Atau jangan-jangan loe mau ngapa-apain gue? Aaaaarrgh… TURUNIN GUE! SEKARANG!" paras Ichigo kini mulai horror.

"Berisik! Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Atau gue sumpel tuh mulut sama sepatu!"

Dan ancaman itu pun sepertinya ampuh juga. Sekarang suasana di dalam mobil yang melaju cepat itu sungguh sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara. Dan sepertinya, Grimmjow sedikit menyesal menyuruh Ichigo diam. Sekarang suasana mobil sudah seperti di kuburan saja.

"Hey, Strawberry bodoh!"

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu masih asyik memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

"HEY, BAKA! JANGAN CUEKIN GUE DONG!" teriak Grimmjow frustasi.

"ELO YANG NYURUH GUE UNTUK DIAM, BUKAN? KENAPA MALAH TERIAK BEGITU, HAAHH?"

"Ugh…" Grimmjow tak tahu harus membalas apa. Jadi, ia diam saja. Dan suasana di dalam mobil kembali senyap.

Semuanya berlangsung hingga mobil Bugatti Veyron itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Eh? Rasanya gue nggak pernah ngasih tahu dimana rumah gue. Kenapa―"

"Sudah! Pergi sana! Berisik tahu nggak?"

Ichigo terdiam sebelum melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Makasih, ya!" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu mobil cukup keras. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang termangu di dalamnya. Mencermati tiap frasa yang tadi Ichigo ucapkan.

Sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Itulah yang di dengar oleh telinganya. Oh, haruskah ia sujud syukur? Ini kali pertama Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Meski dengan nada cuek begitu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu? Kenapa ia senang begini? Kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena jeruk sialan itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya? Dan juga, kenapa jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal sekarang? Tubuhnya terasa seperti dialiri oleh listrik saat mengingat kalimat tadi.

Waaaah… sepertinya ia harus segera menghubungi dokter pribadinya sepulang dari sini. Mungkin saja ia mengidap gagal jantung kan?

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Aizen. Seminggu bergerumul dengan peralatan pel, seminggu dengan membersihkan toilet, seminggu dengan pertengkaran―bahkan saling melempar ember juga pernah―, dan seminggu pulang bersama.

Hukuman tersebut sepertinya membuat mereka bertambah dekat. Walau masih ada makian yang sering keluar. Bahkan, setelah seminggu terlewati, Grimmjow masih mengajak Ichigo untuk pulang bersama. Entah apa alasannya, dan Ichigo pun entah mengapa tak menolaknya.

"Gyahahaha... gue nggak nyangka loe juga sering hang out. Gue pikir muka serampangan kayak loe lebih sering nyolong!" Ichigo terus tergelak sementara pemuda di sampingnya sudah geram akan ejekan yang dari tadi terus dilemparkan oleh pemuda berambut orange ini.

"Diem lo'!" bentaknya. Bukannya diam, Ichigo justru semakin tergelak. Telinganya sudah mulai terasa panas akan gelak tawa yang tiada hentinya itu. Memang apa yang lucu sih? Rasanya itu hal yang wajar.

Grimmjow fokus ke arah jalanan. Berusaha tidak mengindahkan serangkaian kata-kata manis dari pemuda di sebelahnya atau pun suara tawa yang membahana di seluruh penjuru mobilnya.

Melihat Grimmjow yang terus terdiam, Ichigo menghentikan tawanya meski masih tersengal-sengal.

"Eh? Elo marah ya? Waaah, Grimmjow marah nih. Ehehehehe…" Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri, bingung harus berkata apa. Sepertinya Grimmjow benar-benar marah. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan ya?

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi suara tawa atau sebagainya. Suasana di dalam mobil itu kembali hening. Tak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan, baik Ichigo maupun Grimmjow. Suasana yang sungguh menyesakkan, tapi Ichigo sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memecah keheningan itu dengan apa. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Hingga semuanya berlanjut sampai mobil itu mengerem mendadak. Membuat Ichigo hampir saja terantuk dashboard mobil jika saja ia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Mobil itu kini sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Oey! Jangan ngerem mendadak begitu dong!"

"Che!" dengus Grimmjow tak menimpali. Ichigo mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar. Tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya lebih dahulu. Tangan Grimmjow mencengkeram lengannya cukup kuat.

"Tunggu! A-ada yang mau gue omongin sama elo!" ucap Grimmjow sedikit terbata.

"Apa? Loe marah karena gue nyebut lo' kucing garong?"

"Aaargh... berhenti manggil gue dengan sebutan itu. Dan bukan itu yang mau gue omongin!" Grimmjow mengerang frustasi membuat Ichigo terdiam dan membiarkan Grimmjow meneruskan kata-katanya. Tapi Grimmjow masih belum membuka mulutnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Grimmjow memang terlihat gugup?

"Kalo nggak ada yang mau―"

"Gue suka sama loe!"

"Haaah? Apa?" Reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan, menurut Grimmjow begitu melihat tampang Ichigo sudah berubah horror. Oh, ia jadi makin gugup saja.

"G-Gue… suka sama elo, Ichigo Kurosaki!" serunya keras di depan wajah Ichigo yang terdiam.

"Jangan bercanda. Elo cuma mau mempermainkan gue kan?" wajah manis itu kini terlihat murung. Entah mengapa.

"Gue nggak bercanda. Gue nggak tahu sejak kapan gue suka sama elo. Tapi, gue udah nggak bisa memendam perasaan ini lagi, Ichigo." Ucapnya dengan nada serius. Ichigo menatapnya bingung. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Grimm…" panggilnya lirih. Pandangan mata cokelat itu melembut, sebelum seulas senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya. Membuat hati Grimmjow semakin ketar-ketir melihatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Wajah elo lucu banget tuh! Ahahahaha…" Ichigo kembali tergelak, membuat Grimmjow kembali merasa berang. Dengan sigap, ia langsung meraup bibir Ichigo dalam ciumannya.

Ichigo terbelalak shock. Ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh rivalnya sendiri. tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Membantah untuk menerima atau pun menolak ciuman itu. Hingga Grimmjow melepaskan bibirnya. Pandangan mata biru dan cokelat itu bertemu.

Rasanya wajah Ichigo sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"G-Grimmjow… a-aku…"

"Sssstt… tidak perlu memaksakan diri! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menjawabnya."

"T-tapi, aku juga… m-merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!" ujar Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak berani menatap safir indah dihadapannya. Grimmjow tersenyum tulus. Ternyata Ichigo bisa bersikap manis juga ya?

Dirangkulnya pundak Ichigo dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus helai-helai orange milik pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Masuklah ke rumah! Besok, aku jemput ya?" ujar Grimmjow seraya mengecup pelan dahi Ichigo sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Ichigo mengangguk sesaat, sebelum beranjak maju dan mencium pipi Grimmjow dengan cepat dan segera berlalu pergi keluar dari mobil. Lagi-lagi, Grimmjow termenung.

Ah, ternyata Ichigo memang memiliki sisi manis juga ya?

Setidaknya, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya, bukan begitu?

_**Owari!**_

_**Omake:**_

"Oh ya? Sudah jelas-jelas tadi di kotak bentou gue ada ikannya. Baru gue tinggal bentar buat beli minum, masa sudah hilang. Pasti loe yang makan, kan?" tuduh ichigo.

"Enak aja! Bukannya tuh ikan udah loe makan duluan?" Grimmjow merasa kesal sudah dituduh seenak jidat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ngaku loe, dasar kucing garong!"

"Udah gue bilang berhenti manggil gue dengan sebutan itu!"

Keduanya terus bertengkar mengenai ikan yang hilang. Yaaah... meskipun keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi, pertengkaran memang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari keduanya.

_._

_Finish!_

_**Remake Version! Tambah **__**gaje!**_

_**Saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membacanya!Jangan lupa REVIEW, ne!**_


End file.
